


Pray

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, Cheating, Churches & Cathedrals, F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Reunions, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmaleigh is trying to move on from Ashton after a bad breakup, yet she finds that it's really hard to move on from someone who still has your heart or well what's left of it after they have crushed it to pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Banner made by dizzyirwin  
> If you liked this fic add me here and we can talk about it or you know just talk anyway
> 
>  
> 
> [wendydarlingfics](http://wendydarlingfics.tumblr.com/)

Emmaleigh frowned as she sat at the bar with her best friend. She was on her fifth drink of the night and she was really beginning to feel the effects of it but she wasn't sure she wanted to go home. No she couldn't go back to that damn apartment that held one too many memories of Ashton in it. She just had to pretend it didn't exist for the time being because then she could maybe pretend Ashton hadn't existed and that damn blonde hadn't worked his way into her life or under her skin.

"Emma," Ophelia muttered from beside her friend and Emmaleigh turned to look at the redhead beside her curiously. "Maybe you should cut it on the drinks yeah?"

"I can't," Emmaleigh slurred as she shook her head and took a long swig from her drink. "Tonight is about forgetting Ashton and what he did. It's about forgetting that he is a lying bastard who hurts girls when he has them in his web of so called love."

Ophelia sighed and shook her head before opening her purse, "Well I have to head out Emma," she said as she pulled a card from her purse and slid it to her. "Call a cab when you want to come home."

Taking the card from off the top of the bar Emmaleigh put it in her pocket, "Why are you being such a stick in the mud and heading home so early?" she asked as she pouted. "I'm not sure I want to drink alone," she whispered not sure if she trusted herself here by herself. When she drank alone she had a tendency to go home with men. That was how she met Ashton after all. At some bar while she was shitfaced and she had let him sweet talk her and bring her back to his apartment where she had let him into her pants and oh if she had only known that after that night that he would have been forever engrained in her.

If she had only known that night had been so much more than a typical one night stand, she might have done it differently. She might have said no after all. Then she wouldn't be nursing a broken heart because her boyfriend of two years had cheated on her while he had been away on tour.

"Because Cal is home from tour," Ophelia answered as she smiled some before chewing her lip. "The boys got in this morning and I promised him I'd spend time with him."

Emmaleigh looked away from Ophelia at the woman's words. If the boys were back that meant Ashton was back too and she almost wished she didn't know that. "Is Ashton going to come by and get his stuff from the apartment?" she asked knowing even after the drama with her and Ashton that Ophelia was still close to the boy. After all she Ophelia was still dating Calum so she saw all the boys.

Ophelia nodded as her cheeks turned the color of her hair, "That's why I asked you to come out for drinks. Not just to forget Ashton but so he could go get his stuff without seeing you. He thought it would be best that way Emma."

"Stop calling me Emma," Emmaleigh spoke knowing every time she heard Emma she went back to Ashton calling her that. He was the one who started that nickname because before him everyone just called her Emmaleigh. They called her by her name and she liked it that way. "And just go be with Cal. I'll take a cab home and I'll be okay," she nodded trying to ignore the fact that she felt hurt that Ashton thought it would be best to go get his stuff and not see her.

"Okay," Ophelia spoke her words came out hesitant and Emmaleigh almost wanted to laugh but she didn't. Instead she stayed silent and watched as Ophelia left her alone.

Once Ophelia was out of sight Emmaleigh picked up her alcohol and took another long drink. As she did so she let her gaze wonder around the bar. She knew it was wrong but she was going to go back to her old ways. She was going to get drunk, find a hot man and go home with him. That was the only way she could forget this hurt or the fact that her heart was slowly breaking and that no matter what, whatever was left of it would always be Ashton's even if he had hurt her.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Waking the next morning as the sun came through the window Emmaleigh groaned and turned over, her eyes opening as her arm connected with a body in the bed beside her and she swallowed hard as she looked at the stranger. She swore his name was Hayden or Harlan or something with an H.

Slipping out of bed she looked around spotting where her clothes were and she put them on. It had been so long since she had to do the walk of shame. Too long and she almost felt disgusted with herself in this position but well maybe it would all be okay if she could blame this on Ashton. He was the reason she had got drunk and he was the reason she had needed to forget in the first place.

"Where are you going babe?" a mumbled voice asked and Emmaleigh turned to look at the man seeing he was awake. "I figured we could go for another round of that fun we had last night."

"I have church today Hayden," Emmaleigh spoke hoping she'd gotten his name right.

The guy rolled his eyes, "My name's Harley," he corrected her and Emmaleigh felt her cheeks burn slightly. "And I highly doubt a girl like you goes to church."

"I do go to church Harley," Emmaleigh nodded as she continued to blush. "If only just to confess my sins from the night before," she shrugged once she was fully dressed and she reached into the pocket of her jeans for the card of the taxi company and also for her cell phone.

Turning on her cell phone she left Harley's room and as she headed down the hallway and towards his front door she raised an eyebrow seeing five text messages. The first four from Ophelia and all sent this morning. Checking those first she saw they were all Ophelia asking where she was and if she was okay.

Of course Ophelia had went by her apartment. She had asked Ophelia yesterday to give her a wake up call so she could make it on time to church since she had promised her mom she'd come this Sunday. She had missed Sunday Mass for the last three months and Emmaleigh was sure her mom was worrying about her soul and where she'd spend eternity because her mom was that good Catholic mom who worried about her kid's afterlife and all.

Opening the last message she rolled her eyes seeing it was from her mom and it was a reminder to be at church. Shaking her head she left Harley's place and headed outside where she texted her mom and Ophelia both and then she called a taxi to come pick her up and take her to the church her family attended. She was sure she could get her mom or her older brother to drive her to her apartment.  
____________________________________________________________________________

"You were almost late," Martha Wexler scolded as she crossed her arms and caught Emmaleigh's eyes. "And your clothes are all wrinkled."

Emmaleigh again felt herself blush today and she ran a hand through her hair, "I got her two minutes before it starts," she spoke in a hushed whisper as she followed her mom inside the church. "And I really don't think my clothes being wrinkled are going to send me to hell."

Martha turned her head and gave Emmaleigh another stern look and Emmaleigh looked away from her mom continuing the walk in silence. Going to a pew where her brother was already seated Emmaleigh sat down and once the service started she found herself zoning out as her thoughts immediately drifted to Ashton.

Emmaleigh knew it was wrong to be thinking of him right now especially in church but she didn't care. He was back home and somehow she'd have to cope with that. She hadn't seen him since the day she had flown out to visit him in Ohio and that had been when he told her he had cheated. He had slept with some fan while drunk and even though he had begged her forgiveness she had walked away.

She had walked away because she had told him when they first decided to be in a relationship and stop the stupid fuck buddies shit that she didn't do cheating. Her dad had cheated on her mom and turned her mom bitter and she didn't want to be like that but yet as she sat in between her mom and her brother on the pew Emmaleigh knew, she could feel it in her bones. She was becoming just like her mom and that thought made her upset because she didn't want to be like her mom.

During one of the prayer times though Emmaleigh did close her eyes and as she bowed her head she couldn't help but finding herself praying for Ashton even if she was still pissed at him. She prayed that he was okay and she prayed that she wouldn't have to run into him while he was there. Hell maybe he prayed the same about her. That they could avoid each other until he left for touring again.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Arriving back to her apartment after church Emmaleigh came to a stop when she found Ophelia sitting outside her apartment, "Tell me you didn't sit there all morning?" she asked as she made it to her door.

"Tell me you didn't fuck someone last night?" Ophelia asked as she stood up and Emmaleigh just gave her a glare before opening the door. "But no I didn't stay out here all morning. After you texted me I went out to breakfast with Calum and the boys..." she started but stopped herself when Emmaleigh turned to look at her.

"The boys?" Emmaleigh asked though she knew who Ophelia had meant. She meant all of Calum's band mates including Ashton.

Ophelia looked down, "The band," she finally clarified as she shrugged. "I didn't know they were going to be there until after I agreed to go."

Emmaleigh sighed but walked into her apartment hearing Ophelia follow after her, "So Ash was there?" she asked using Ashton's nickname.

"He was there as was his new girlfriend," Ophelia admitted and Emmaleigh raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at Ophelia again. She felt like she had just been kicked in the gut at this information. Ashton had a new girlfriend while she herself hadn't moved on even if she had, had a one night stand last night. She still hadn't moved on from him.

"New girlfriend?" Emmaleigh asked her voice coming out shaky as she tried to keep her composure. She wasn't going to cry over this or let this affect her. She was better than that.

Ophelia nodded, "Apparently he met her on tour," she whispered and Emmaleigh noticed that Ophelia was trying to avoid her gaze. "She's nice enough I guess."

Feeling her mouth fall open all Emmaleigh could do for the longest time was let out little whine's or squeals before finding words to speak. "He met her on tour?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow higher. "It's the girl he cheated with isn't it?" she asked feeling herself wanting to cry even more now. "He's dating the girl he cheated on me with?" she asked though it was more of a statement than an actual question.

"Yeah, he is," Ophelia confirmed with her words and another nod of her head. "He is dating the girl he cheated with."

Emmaleigh frowned as she felt herself fall to the floor in tears. She wasn't sure how long she was there but eventually she felt arms around her, "I can't believe he has the nerve to date her after telling me the day we broke up that he loved me, that she had meant nothing. He begged me to forgive him," she choked out as she buried her head in Ophelia's neck. "That fucking asshole."

"I'm sorry Emma," Ophelia whispered as she rubbed Emmaleigh's back and Emmaleigh wanted to correct her on calling her Emma but she didn't. Instead she just cried and vowed that again tonight she'd go out and she'd sleep with someone. She'd do it every night until her heart stopped hurting. Until she stopped hurting because it seemed like every day since she left Ashton that her heartbreak got worse and worse and now, now she really couldn't go running after him and telling him she forgave him and she wanted him back. Not while he was dating the girl he had cheated with.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks later Emmaleigh sighed as she flipped over in bed. It was a Saturday and after a few Saturday's of going out drinking and sleeping with random men she had opted to stay home. She had opted to just take it easy and maybe get some rest yet resting wasn't happening. She had been tossing and turning all night, her mind always wondering to the boy who had hurt her and the boy who would forever had a piece of her heart or well pieces of her heart since her heart was no longer all fully together.

Hearing a knock at her door she groaned and turned to look at the clock seeing it was almost two in the morning. "Whoever is here better have a damn good reason," she muttered to herself as she slipped out of bed and soon left her room, heading to the front door.

When she reached the door she brushed some of her hair down and then opened it feeling as if her heart had stopped beating after she did so. There at her door was Ashton and he looked about like she felt. He looked like crap or like someone had taken his heart out and stepped on it over and over again.

"Ashton?" Emmaleigh asked just wanting to make sure she hadn't somehow fallen asleep and this was all some dream.

Ashton nodded and gave Emmaleigh a small smile, "Can I come in?" he asked his hand running through his hair. Hair that Emmaleigh missed touching or even pulling on during sex when he was between her legs.

Emmaleigh bit her lip as she thought over his question and against her better judgment she moved aside so he could come into her apartment. An apartment that had been his at one time as well. "You aren't with your new girlfriend?" she asked bitterly once he was inside and she had shut the door.

"I broke up with her," Ashton spoke and Emmaleigh couldn't help but smile at this revelation. "She and I just weren't compatiable."

"Funny I think you knew that the day you told me you cheated with her," Emmaleigh responded as she made a face. "Maybe you are just a glutton for punishment or something Ash. You should really be careful with your heart someone may break it into little tiny pieces."

Ashton rolled his eyes, "I should have expected the anger," he said as he walked a bit closer to where Emmaleigh was. "But to call me out on watching my heart when I've heard what you have been doing for the past few weeks."

Emmaleigh was about to ask him how he knew what she had been doing but she didn't because she already knew. Ophelia had told him. Ophelia never could keep her mouth shut and sometimes Emmaleigh hated the fact that her friend was dating Ashton's friend. It complicated things.

"I am going to murder Ophelia," she whispered under her breath as she stepped away from Ashton slightly. "She had no business telling you what I've been doing."

"I asked her how you were," Ashton said as he walked closer to Emmaleigh again. "She told me because she was worried that you are going to get hurt and she thinks I'm the only one who can stop that from happening."

Looking down at her floor Emmaleigh swallowed hard, "How does she think you can stop that?" she asked and when she looked back up she felt her heart beating faster in her chest at just how close Ashton was to her now. Almost too close for her liking.

Ashton reached out to push some hair behind Emmaleigh's ears, "Why don't you answer that for me yourself Emma?"

"Don't call me Emma," Emmaleigh whispered feeling herself shiver at the contact between them. "You lost getting to do that when we ended," she spoke trying to sound angry and bitter but right now she couldn't. She couldn't muster being angry or bitter or anything at this moment. "And I guess she suspects I still love you."

"Is she right?" Ashton asked and Emmaleigh hated how hopeful he sounded and she hated that Ophelia was right.

Looking away from Ashton she backed away some as she chewed her lip and tried to find words to deny that Ophelia was right even if it was a lie. She just couldn't tell the truth or could she? Could she tell him the truth and hope for another chance? Had she not been praying for another chance just this past Sunday when she again had attended mass with her mom.

"Maybe," Emmaleigh finally spoke as she looked at Ashton again. "She may have been right," she sighed knowing that she just couldn't deny. She no longer had it in her to deny and maybe a part of her was tired of going to a different man every time she went out drinking. Maybe she just wanted the man who was familiar to her.

When Ashton smiled Emmaleigh felt herself smile too and she shrugged, "Okay," she spoke again as she nodded. "Ophelia is right," she admitted being much more honest than her previous words had been.

Ashton smiled more and before Emmaleigh could object she felt his lips on hers and she smiled more returning the kiss as she let her arms go around his neck. She didn't object either when he somehow lead her down the hallway without breaking the kiss or even when he pushed her back on the bed.

The only time she objected was when things started to get hot and heavy and she found herself pulling away, "Should we really do this now?" she asked him as she arched an eyebrow.

"We fucked the first night we met Emma," Ashton whispered against her ear as he leaned down to nip it lightly. "I really don't think we have ever taken anything slow so why start now?"

Emmaleigh shook her head, "I guess you have a point there Ash," she muttered before kissing him again. It felt good to kiss him again and be in his arms. It felt good to hear him call her Emma and god damn it, it felt nice to know that maybe her heart could get put back together again.

Maybe her prayer last Sunday had worked. Maybe God was going to let her get back with Ashton and this time they could finally be happy.


End file.
